


Crushes

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Taichi needs someone to talk that isn't Yamato. Who else would he go to? Yamachi/YamataiKoushirou x Jyou





	Crushes

I dedicate this to Sleepy_Child01

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Koushiro - Izzy  
Jyou - Joe

We are in our final year of Junior high and ready to prepare for high school. I heading over to Koushiro's house. He is one of my best friends and this isn't something I can tell Yama because he is part of the problem.

I have a crush on Ishida, Yamato. My name is Yagami, Taichi. Yama probably already notice that I'm avoiding him. I usually play it off with being busy with soccer practice when in reality I'm on off-season at the moment.

"Koushiro are you here!", I shouted and notice that the door was unlocked. I quietly open the door and sneaked up on him only to see Koushiro on his laptop looking at pictures of Jyou and him (Koushiro). I gasped causing Koushiro to shut his laptop and turned to see Taichi.

"It's not you think", he exclaimed. I raised a brow.

"Really, cause it looks like images of you and Jyou". He turned bright red.

"I have perfectly logical explanation", he stated.

I shook my head. "You have a crush on Jyou, don't you". He opened his mouth before sighing and nodding that what I say is true.

"...So, are you going to tell him?"

"What? No, I will not have him hate me and risk our friendship", he stated.

I sigh as I grab his arm and dragged him out the door.

"You been in your house for too long, you need some fresh air".

Somewhere else in Odaiba

Jyou and Yamato were chilling after Yamato dragged Jyou from his studying.

He need someone to talk to cause for some reason his Taichi was avoiding him. Jyou was freaking out because he had a midterm coming up soon and he needed to study.

"Yamato, what do you need, I need to go study". Jyou asked while checking his watch.

"You studied enough", he snapped before apologizing.

Jyou dropped something and went to pick up quickly but Yamato got it before him. Shocked, it was a picture of Koushiro and him (Jyou).

"You like Koushiro" but Jyou quickly denied it.

"Really now, you sure" as Yamato waved the picture in front of Jyou's face.

Jyou sigh and nodded his head in defeat.

"Okay let's go, you will tell Koushiro" as they headed towards the park.

Back to Taichi and Koushiro

We arrived at the park. We went to the brench.

"When did you realize that you were gay and had a crush on Jyou", I asked

"I think when we had a get-together with the others few months after we returned from the digital world. I always felt a sense of calmness and my heart fluttered. How come you aren't disgusted by me being homosexual".

"I'm not disgusted because I'm in the same boat". I answered looking over at the sky as it changes from a light blue to a bright warm orange.

Sighs, "I'm in love with Yama", I smile sadly.

Little do they know that Yamato and Jyou heard their conversation and both too shocked yet happy.

Back to Yamato and Jyou

They arrive at the park. They noticed that Koushiro and Taichi were together and seems like they were having a serious conversation. Curious, Yamato dragged Jyou to some trees that were close enough to Taichi and Koushiro and listened in.

What they heard made there heart stop and fluttered with happiness. Their crushes liked them back. They accidentally come out of their hiding spot and they heard a gasp. They turn and see Koushiro and Taichi staring at them wide eyed before ran for their lives.

Few moments before Koushiro and Taichi ran

Koushiro and I were talking about our crushes and what were we going to do about it. I heard a branch snap and snap my head towards the trees to see Yama and Jyou standing there. Koushiro follow my glaze and his eyes widen. We shared a look and run in different directions as fast as we could to not faced the consequences.

Back to Yamato and Jyou

They watched as their crushes run and snapped out of their shocked and chased after them.

With Jyou and Koushiro

Jyou ran as fast as he could because _he could not lose him not after finding out that his feelings are returned. He won't wasted this chance._ He caught up but tripped and fell on Koushiro who was a blushing mess. He struggles to leaves but it was in vain.

"It's okay I'm sorry I eavesedropped on your conversation". Koushiro shook with fear but Jyou sat up and held him in his arms trying calm him down.

"I, I" Koushiro said but Jyou just shook his head as he leaned down and kiss him.

He whispered, "I have a crush on you too". Before leaning down for another kiss and Koushiro kissed back. Both their hearts feeling light.

With Yamato and Taichi

I ran and kept on running, ignoring his calls to stop. _I need to leave. I need to lose him_. I tried in vain to escape him but he continued to stay on my tail.

_I can't give up_ , Yamato thought.

_I can't lose him just when I discovered that my Taichi loves me back_ , Yamato thought. With this in mind Yamato picks up his speed.

I noticed that Yamato was gaining on me quickly. I tried to speed up but he tackled me and had me pinned to the ground. I struggled in vain only for him to tighten his grip. I looked away from him.

He sighs before placing his hand on cheek and leaning down.

In my ear, he whispered, "I love you, Taichi". He kissed me passionately.

He smirked as he pulled back. Releasing my bruised lips. Before sitting up and pulling me into his lap, he wraps his arms around my waist.

I sigh and mumbled, "I love you too Yama" as I lean in.

Back with Jyou and Koushiro

"Will you go out with me?", Jyou asked with hoped.

"Yes", Koushiro answered with a soft smile.

They walked out of the park hand in hand both completely forgetting about Yamato and Taichi.

Bonus

Yamato lifted me up carried me out of the park bride style. My face was so scarlet while smirked and his eyes filled mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
